GOT YA!
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: THIS IS A NIOU MASAHARU ONE SHOT NIOUXOC


Got Ya: A Niou Masaharu One Shot.

I walked down the halls of my school, Rikkaidai Fuzoku, remembering when I first met _him_. I transferred from Italy, my name is Clairabella Pacino, but I just like to be called Clair. I was in my second year of high school (lets just say they're in high school). I ran into a boy on my first day. The boy had sea green eyes, silver messy hair and a mole underneath his bottom lip. I'd have to admit that his boy was hot. But little did I know he was the devil. Not only was he the devil he was an absolute prick! His name is Niou Masaharu. And from that day he has given me nothing but hell.

It irritates me remembering all the pranks he pulled on me. The snakes in the shower, handing me fake spiders, blowing up my food, pushing me into the pool, changing my shampoo into green hair dye which took forever to get out, and multiple other things that were horrible! But today is a new year. I will be the one who will prank him!

I walked into my new classroom and I sat right in the middle next to Niou taking him by surprise.

"Well, I see you missed me over the break." he said with a smug look.

"Whatever you say Niou." I rolled my eyes.

While the other students got situated in their seats as the bell rang, I got out my note book and got ready to take notes. The teacher introduced himself and started carrying on about the lesson. The whole time I felt Niou's eyes watching me. Or maybe I was just paranoid. I looked over and saw him staring at me. He smirked and gently waved at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my note taking. I heard Niou sigh in annoyance. I ignored it. I wasn't jotting down notes from the teacher. I was jotting down notes of how to sabotage Niou. Maybe a competition.

As class ended I decided to talk to Niou. "Hey, Niou I have a proposal."

"Oh really, Clair-Bear." Niou said.

He calls me that just to get me irritated. But not today.

"Well, let's have a little competition."

"Competition?" "Yes, who can pull off the most tricks on one another. The loser has to do whatever the winner says for a week."

"Alright. How long is this going to last?" "Until someone gives up." I said with a sly smirk. "Well Clair you better prepare yourself." "I'm ready for anything Niou."

With that I left the room. I went to my locker and opened it…unfortunately. I should have made sure it wasn't tampered because now I am covered in blue slime.

"Looks like I take round 1, Clair-Bear." Niou taunted from behind me in a whisper.

In anger I slammed my locker shut. I refused to use the school showers so I just whipped it off my face and changed into my gym clothes. Niou was now at the tennis court practicing with the other tennis members. Perfect.

I opened his locker and I put an egg launcher in it. I got it for Christmas…don't ask. I had it to where when he was to open his locker the eggs would shoot at him then I placed a note saying round 2, belongs to me. Now I just have to wait till tomorrow.

(Niou's POV)

I was up against the fence watching Marui, and Kirihara go up against each other. But my mind was focused on something else. I couldn't get Clair out of my mind. She's changed so much over the summer.

"Is something wrong Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked me.

"Um…it's nothing just…Clair." I answered.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"it's just that she's changed so much over the summer…DID YOU NOT SEE HER MASSIVE BREAST!"

"Niou, that's so inappropriate." he face palmed.

"Well I couldn't help but to stare at them all day."

Yagyuu let out a sigh.

"but anyway she challenged me to a competition of playing pranks."

"That seems unlike her."

"Yeah…it's kind of fishy but either way she's going to lose, puri~"

(The next day: Tuesday)

Today I was really tired from late practice. I went to my locker and opened it and then…BOOM I was getting hit with…eggs? I was covered from my head to my chest with egg yolk. I then saw a note it said: Round 2 belongs to me! I slammed my locker as I heard a laughter coming from behind me. It was Clair, she was holding her stomach. I rolled my eyes I had completely forgotten about the competition we were having. And a prank this early was just cruel. I stormed up to her.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Niou, this is a war, anything is called for." she smirked.

"You watch your back then!" I glared at her and walked away.

(Clair's POV)

That was priceless. I went into the classroom and sat in the same seat I did as yesterday. Niou walked in after getting all the egg gunk off of him, but today he sat behind me. This was not good. I pulled my hair across my shoulder so he wouldn't do anything to it. As class started nothing has happened yet. I wonder what he was planning to do, then I felt to hands groping my bosoms. I squealed.

"Ms. Pacino, will you please quiet down."

"S…sorry sir." I said blushing.

He turned back to the board. And I turned around and smacked Niou across the face.

"Why the hell did u do that!" I whispered yelled.

"I was just 'marking' my territory, and plus it was a good feel." he winked.

"What?"

"Look down."

I looked down at my chest to see two hand prints on my breast. My face was now redder than ever. I covered myself and looked up at Niou as he showed me had painted his hands before coming in the classroom.

When lunch came around I had to wear my jersey for the girls soccer team. I got my tray of food and sat down at a table. Niou sat down right next to me. And for some reason he was really close.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked spitefully.

"Why not? And plus don't get all mad at me. This game was your idea. You thinking about giving up?" he smirked. "No, especially not to you."

I felt him eyeing me again.

"Would you stop staring at me!" I yelled but not for everyone to hear.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes!"

"Well its not my fault you changed over the summer." he stated.

"I did not!" now I was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Uh…yeah…last time I checked your boobs weren't that big."

I was shocked by his comment.

"Niou your nothing but a pig!" I stood up and splashed the rest of my on his face. "Got ya." I whispered with a smirk.

(Friday)

Its been a hole week of us torturing each other. But today I'm going to make him give up because I'm getting tired of this. He glued my ass to my chair, I super glued his hands together but now I know what to do. PE was over and Niou was the last boy in the shower. When no one was looking I went in. in the bag that I had with me I took out a box of worms. Yeah I know it was gross even for me. But I wanna hear the boy scream. I then tossed the worms into the shower he was using and I ran out of the boys locker room. Then I heard the scream.

I practically died laughing. No one else was in the gym now by the way. He ran out only wearing a towel and the next thing I know was he slipped on the hard wood floor and now he was on top of me. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Our faces were only a few inches away.

"N…Niou."

He glared at me. "Worms? That's a new low. But I know what I'm going to do now." he whispered into my ear.

"N…N…Niou." I gasped. My face was beat red.

He smirked and got off of me. "I'll be seeing you later, Clairabella."

My eye twitched that he called me by my actual name. "Whatever." I muttered getting off of the ground.

(Niou's POV)

Once getting on my clothes and stepping over the worms, I was up to planning for my payback. Now I need to figure out when she has gym class. It's time to find one of her closest friends. I walked down the hall and their she was. Yashana. She is the cousin of Jackal.

"Hey, Yashana do you know when Clair has PE?"

"Yes…is this another prank?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe…maybe not."

"sigh…It's her last class."

"Perfect." I said walking away.

When 6th period came by I was ready. I waited outside the gym and I saw the girls go into the locker room to take showers. I walked in and pressed my ear against the girls locker room door when I only heard the showers running I went in. I grabbed Clair's clothes underwear and all and left the locker room. Please don't ask how I knew they were hers.

(Clair's POV)

Once again I was the last one out of the showers. I looked around and noticed my clothes were missing. I started to get frantic but then I thought…Niou Masaharu. I threw on a towel and ran/snuck to his locker. "Ah, Hello Clair, nice towel." he said eyeing me up and down.

"Give me back my clothes you pervert!" I yelled. I was embarrassed. "you went too far!"

"_I _went to far! NO, I think YOU went to far! WORMS!" he yelled.

"Whatever just give me back my clothes!" I yelled louder.

This time I caused a scene half of the school was now watching…AND I WAS ONLY WEARING A TOWEL!

"Alright I'll give you your clothes back on one condition, I want you to give up." he said smirking.

I glared at him.

"Well?" he asked holding up my pink underwear.

"NIOU! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Nope. You haven't agreed."

"FINE YOU WIN! GIVE ME MY DAMN CLOTHES BACK!"

"Ok, fine then, now you get to do whatever I say." he smirked handing over all of my clothes.

I snatched them from him and ran to the girls locker room. I put my clothes on right away. I couldn't believe he humiliated me in front of the whole school! I just can't go back out there. I planned on staying in the stall until the bell rang. But that wasn't happening. I heard footsteps.

"Clair please come out!" it was Yashana.

"No, I'm too embarrassed." I whispered.

"C'mon Clair…"

I don't know why but now I was crying.

"Fine I'll leave you alone."

I then heard her walk away.

(Niou's POV)

"Well?" I asked Yashana.

"She said she won't come out. I feel like this is partly my fault."

"No it's mine. I'll handle it now." I stated.

"Niou…she's crying."

"What?" I questioned.

"Clair's crying…I've never seen nor heard her cry." she repeated.

I sighed and walked in the girls bathroom.

"Clair…are you ok?" "GO AWAY UR THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO TALK TO RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

"Clair…if it makes any difference. I…I'm sorry." I said solemnly. "I didn't mean for things to go this far."

She didn't say anything all I can hear is her crying.

"Clair, please open the door." I whispered gently.

Suddenly the stall door opened to reveal her crying. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Clair…" I held onto her tighter. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at me with her hazel eyes and said. "I forgive you."

I pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and I leaned down to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. We stayed like this for a while. Soon she broke the kiss.

"Hey Niou."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Got ya!" she said with a smirk and holding out a bottle of eye drops.


End file.
